The Mall At Greece Ridge
The Mall at Greece Ridge is located in Greece, a suburb of Rochester, New York, and managed by Wilmorite Management Group LLC. Opened in 1967, it contains 132 stores and restaurants in the main complex, with big box retailers including Dick's Sporting Goods, Bed Bath & Beyond, Barnes & Noble, Michaels, Burlington Coat Factory, Old Navy, JCPenney, Regal Cinemas, Macy's, Macy's Home and a free-standing Target, which opened in 1999. The mall is near the center of a long line of plazas, chain hotels, restaurants, and car dealerships which continues for several miles in each direction on West Ridge Road (New York State Route 104). History The mall began as 2 shopping malls: Greece Towne Mall, which opened on May 1, 1967 and Long Ridge Mall, which opened in 1969. Long Ridge Mall had five anchors: Sears, Woolworth, J. B. Hunter (later JCPenney), McCurdy's (later Kaufmann's, now Macy's), and B. Forman (later Kaufmann's Home Store, now Macy's Home Store). The Greece Towne Mall had a Sibley's (briefly Kaufmann's, then The Bon-Ton), a National Clothing (location unknown), a Loblaws (later Circuit City) and (after an expansion in the early 80s) a Gold Circle (later Hills, then Caldor). The Gold Circle building was razed and replaced by Hoyts Cinemas (now Regal Cinemas). The former Sibley's/Kaufmann's/Bon-Ton building was razed in 2014 to create a restaurant and high end clothing wing after Bon-Ton left the Rochester area. Both malls competed against each other until March 15, 1994 when the malls merged to form The Mall at Greece Ridge Center. By that time, the malls were becoming obsolete as newer malls in the area were being built. In the late 1980s, talks to link the two malls to draw shoppers back to Greece escalated when a new mall, The Irondeqoit Mall opened, and when plans for a massive expansion of Eastview Mall were revealed, construction began on the 300000 square foot expansion. When it was complete, the new 1.6 million square foot mall was renamed The Mall At Greece Ridge and at that time was the 4th largest in the eastern US, and the 20th largest in the country. The Mall is still the largest shopping center in the rochester area, it is also one of the busiest, with over 25 million vehicles passing by the mall every year. At the time of the merger, JCPenney moved to a marquee space in the new wing that connected the two malls, across from the food court. The former JCPenney was converted into a Burlington Coat Factory (top floor) and a Lechmere (now closed). Shortly after the mall redevelopment, Kaufmann's (which had absorbed Sibley's in 1990) acquired McCurdy's as well, selling its original store to Bon-Ton. Other big box retailers have been added since the merger, often taking over what used to be several storefronts. These stores are smaller than the big department stores that normally serve as anchors, and are usually found in strip malls rather than indoor shopping malls. Many of them have separate outdoor entrances in addition to their indoor mall entrances. Michaels, Marshalls, and Bed Bath & Beyond opened in existing space in the Greece Towne wing. In the Long Ridge wing, in addition to Burlington taking over the former JCPenney space, existing space has been converted to Dick's Sporting Goods, Barnes & Noble, and Old Navy. In 2005, Burlington Coat Factory relocated downstairs in the former Lechmere space, leaving the upper level vacant. In 2006, the Kaufmann's name was retired and all existing stores were sold to Macy's. The former Kaufmann's furniture department on the upper level of the Macy's Home Store became storage and offices for the store. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 of its properties, including the Sears at The Mall at Greece Ridge, into Seritage Growth Properties. On December 15, 2016, just after 11PM, an individual fired shots into a vehicle parked outside Old Navy at the mall. No one was hit. The suspect is in custody and charges are expected to be filed. On April 20, 2018, Sears announced that they would be closing this location. The store closed on July 15, 2018. Gallery Videos File:Mall Series 5 Greece Ridge Mall|Mall Tour File:A Last Look At The Sears At Greece Ridge Mall (Greece, NY)|Sears Closing Tour File:Schindler 300A Hydraulic Elevator @ JCPenney The Mall at Greece Ridge Rochester NY|The JCPenney Elevator File:Slap-Modded 1967 Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator - Macy's - Mall at Greece Ridge - Greece, NY|The Macy's Elevator External Links * The Mall at Greece Ridge on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Malls in New York Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Malls that opened in 1967 Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Burlington-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Properties Category:Old Navy-anchored Properties Category:Former Circuit City-anchored Properties Category:Regal Cinemas-anchored Properties Category:Former Hoyts-anchored Properties Category:Former Circuit City-anchored Malls Category:Former Kaufmann's-anchored Malls Category:Former Bon-Ton-anchored Malls Category:Target-anchored Properties Category:Former McCurdy's-anchored Malls Category:Moe's Southwest Grill Locations Category:Justice Locations